


A Velvet Coffer of Glass Anemones

by RainbowPools



Series: The Flower Vase, Kinktober [26]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Consent is Sexy, Fluff, Group Sex, Kinktober 2020, M/M, Multi, Orgy, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-14
Updated: 2020-12-14
Packaged: 2021-03-10 18:48:13
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,061
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28071966
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RainbowPools/pseuds/RainbowPools
Summary: Nekoma organizes a group sex event. Kenma is not pleased.
Relationships: Everyone/Everyone, Haiba Lev/Nekoma Volleyball Club, Kozume Kenma/Nekoma Volleyball Club, Kuroo Tetsurou/Nekoma Volleyball Club
Series: The Flower Vase, Kinktober [26]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1997434
Kudos: 35





	A Velvet Coffer of Glass Anemones

**Author's Note:**

> Prompt 26: Orgy

An orgy with all your friends? The worst idea ever to cross Kuroo Tetsurou’s big stupid head, at least, in Kenma’s opinion. It was better than finding an actual sex party he supposed. With the official stuff, there was much red tape to be dealt with, and while safety could be guaranteed if you looked hard enough, there was never a straight certainty that nothing would go wrong. Doing it with a handful of friends and a few basic guidelines was not only safer, but more comfortable as well. Still though, an absolute horrendous idea. Kenma didn’t like the attention on him, and well, it wasn’t. Kuroo, as always, was at the forefront of the action, a hypersexualized, muscular body, glossed over with sweat, sprawled in soft twists and curves over a blanket on the carpet, while he sucked Inuoka off and Yamamoto thrusted into him. The noises were absolutely cacophonous, though that was more of Kenma being a hater. The delightful thing about monogamous relationships, is that over time, consent wasn’t strictly verbal. Kenma liked that. The less he had to do, the better. With he and kuroo’s relationship, if Kuroo wanted sex, all he had to do was erotically touch Kenma, and Kenma would move into his touch to solidify his consent. In an event where multiple parties were involved however, verbal consent was a must have rule of thumb. Kenma appreciated it, he did, but saying “yes” to a request to bite his nipple, without flaring up red and feeling awkward, was extremely difficult for him. None of his volleyball mates had approached him yet, and he was content to observe from the corner. 

“Here I cum Kuroo!” Inuoka yelped. 

“Okay,” Kuroo muttered around him, rough baritone barely a whisper, having Inuoka spilling down his throat. A shudder passed through Inuoka, a hiccup escaping his lips as he collapsed to one side, hair a mess of brown locks in his face.

“I’m next..” Yamamoto choked, and with a few more quick, messy thrusts, was falling onto Kuroo’s chest as his culmination washed over him. Kuroo draped one arm around Yamamoto as he caught his breath. He had cum to, twice, actually. This was only the beginning. Inuoka was first to recover, springing to his feet and hunting down Shibayama, whom was close to stroking Lev to climax.

“Can I finger you too while you’re doing that?” Inuoka crouched behind Shibayama. Shibayama and Lev were both lying on their sides, facing each other - they’d regret the shoulder pain later - as Shibayama made rhythmic caresses up and down Lev’s pulsing cock, and Lev arched and squirmed, whines sliding past his lips. Shibayama faltered for a moment, Inuoka’s low voice and the concept itself splitting his thoughts. “Yeah,” he mumbled, returning to caring for Lev. It became an admiral degree more difficult for him when Inuoka slicked his fingers with lube and prodded around Shibayama’s entrance. 

“Are you all done here?” Kuroo’s exuberant tone as he located Kai and Fukunaga.. The pair were settled in a corner chair opposite Kenma, a disheveled mess. Fukunaga was snug in Kai’s lap from riding him. 

“Yeah, we’re all done,” Kai eased Fukunaga from his lap and stood, passing a hand over his brow. “Why? You want a turn?” it was flirty, his voice honeyed, getting Kuroo excited. Fukunaga slinked off, ready to disappear, only Yamamoto stopped his kitten hiding by catching him by the wrist. Kuroo grinned at the exchange, and with a hand fisting his T-shirt, the only garment adorning him, returned his attention to Kai. “You know it,” he cooed, lips spinning into a smirk that would make anyone sensitive in the knees. Kuroo leaned in for a kiss, moaning as electricity sizzled up his body. He and Kai, in a string of sighs and more kisses, backward shuffled until Kai’s back met the wall. Kenma blew an exhale. He wasn’t comfortable yet, but with no one hitting on him, he’d be more comfortable now than what he ever would be.

“Kenma, are you all right?”

Kenma blinked from his scrutinizing trance, wild fair hair and terribly large, bister brown eyes swimming into his line of sight. 

“Yaku,” Kenma murmured, “You uh, you don’t have a partner?” 

“Nope,” Yaku raked his hand through his golden hair with an easy smile, “But that’s not too big a deal. After all, you’re the person I was most interested in fucking tonight.” He glanced over his shoulder at Lev and Shibayama, “Lev’ll join us later, when he’s all done over there. If you’re okay with handling me for a while?”

“Uh,” Kenma had to catch himself before he could mutter out a submissive “yeah,” pinkish red coloring his cheeks and prompting a smirk to blossom across Yaku’s countenance. Good god, why did he have to word it like that?

“Uhh so, what do you wanna do?” Kenma asked. 

“Mmm,” Yaku dusted his finger beneath his chin, “I was just going to suck you off. When Lev comes, he wants to hit it from behind. Then there’s the other important foreplay stuff like kisses and caresses and stuff.” 

“I’m not all that good with standing sex,” Kenma said. 

“Lev and I’ll hold you up,” Yaku waved his wrist, “But if it’s a major turn off we can try something else, or we don’t have to try anything at all.” 

Kenma ran one hand up and down his arm, “It’s fine... we can try.” 

“I’m pleased,” Yaku nodded, a charming flicker in his eyes, warmth bubbling in his stomach. “Then I’m going to grab your waist and pull you close, kiss you right and explore your body. Is that all right?”

“Y-yeah,” Kenma averted his eyes as another fresh shot of crimson bloomed to his cheeks. It was stuff like this that always had him feeling so awkward about verbalized consent. How was Yaku so lazy, so frivolous with his words? Even though he had expected the contact, after all Yaku had spelled out just what he planned to do, it still ripped the air from Kenma’s lungs, caught his body off kilter. Yaku’s soft lips pressed to his in a powerful, dominating kiss that had Kenma’s legs trembling. _Yaku is too strong for a little person._ Kenma parted his lips, eyes fluttering closed as he inched closer. Yaku’s hand coiled around his waist while the other slid up Kenma’s shirt, palm running over the slender expanses of Kenma’s stomach and chest, scrawny bone poking through thin white skin. Kenma massaged his hands up and down Yaku’s petite back, feeling out the lightly dimpled flesh. The others were background noise, now of far less concern than what they were to Kenma not five minutes ago, lost to the posterior chambers of his mind as he drowned himself in the sensations of Yaku’s relentless kisses. Soon, tiny sighs were muffled in their closed lips as Yaku cupped his ass, kneading and squeezing. He pulled away, out of breath as he swiped his tongue over his bottom lip. A surprisingly enticing sight. He kissed the tip of Kenma’s ear, making his way down, leaving a trail of them over his cheek, the curve of his jaw, the crook of his neck. Kenma gasped, cementing his hand in Yaku’s hair as the latter sucked and bit at the sweet spots peppering his neck. He moaned, cracking his gilded eyes half open to assess how everyone else was doing. Lev had left Inuoka and Shibayama to themselves, cleaning himself up. He’d be over in Kenma’s area soon then. Kenma squished himself further into the corner. Yaku took notice as he flipped up a flap of Kenma’s shirt, but didn’t much mind as he sprinkled more kisses over Kenma’s exposed tummy. Inuoka and Shibayama were lost in their own world, tangled up in each other under the guidance of a classic missionary position. Fukunaga was quite the blushing mess. Yamamoto held him in his arms as he thrust into his thighs. Kuroo and Kai were falling all over each other, pouring out of the chair, not at all big enough for the two of them, as Kai pulled himself up and down in little hops, riding Kuroo’s big ole cock from his lap. Kuroo held him steady, burying his moans in Kai’s shoulder, his hips twitching. Mhm, this was most definitely the lewdest thing Kenma had ever done. He yipped as his pants shook from his waist and Yaku wrapped his hands around the base of his erection, experimentally tonguing the shaft. Kenma whined and directed his gaze downward. When had Yaku dropped to his knees?he really should pay more attention. Yaku took what he could of Kenma into his mouth, sucking languidly at the tip, caressing his fingers in smooth patterns up the length. Kenma shivered, his legs already losing their strength. 

“Hey guys,” casual, jubilant, Lev sauntered over to their corner. Crystal blue eyes darted from Kenma to Yaku. “Looks like you’re doing a pretty good job Valentine,” he beamed, dragging his nails up Yaku’s spine. 

“Gnnhhh,” Yaku grunted as his reply, in a brilliant display of coherency. The vibration had Kenma’s breath catching. 

“Kenma, can I play too?” Lev sang. 

“Y.. yeah,” kenma managed to cough out. IN the next instance, which mostly consisted of Kenma shuffling from the corner, Lev was behind him. He had a condom and lubricant with him, using the latter to loosen Kenma’s whole. Kenma couldn’t much breathe by the time he was done, and Yaku was still orally stimulating him. Kenma choked on his moan as Lev braced his hands on his shoulders, lining up and easing in nice and slow. Kenma groaned at the new, absorbing heat filling him up. Lev, with mercy on his mind today, was gradual and sweet with his heavy thrusts. It didn’t take long for Kenma to reach his apex at all, body glued to Lev’s, his hands too tightly nailed in Yaku’s bird’s nest of blonde locks. 

“I’m cumming..” he whispered. He brought his hand over his mouth to lesson the otherwise noisy, lascivious cry that escaped his throat. For a split second, his vision went white, his brain spiraling into nothingness as those beautiful spasmed sent pleasure up his body. Yaku swallowed around him, then was falling back. Lev, still very aroused, extricated from Kenma and swiveled around him to come down on Yaku. The pair melted into one another. Well, that was that then. Kenma found another corner to hide in. 

“You got one more round in ya Kitten?” Kuroo joined him, a blissful manic expression sharpening his sinfully handsome features. Kenma threw a look over Kuroo’s broad shoulder. So Kai had grouped up with Fukunaga and Yamamoto. Oh this was insane. 

“All right,” he blew a sigh. Kuroo snickered, pushing Kenma against the wall and lifting him up by his thighs. Kenma wrapped his legs around Kuroo’s waist, his arms around his neck. The two closed the distance with a tender kiss.

“I am never doing this again,” Kenma stated between pants. The activity had died down at last, and while everyone had bathed afterword and the blankets and sex tools had been put away, Kenma felt he could never look at Kuroo’s media room as a place of safety and purity again, not genuinely. He could say, from the honest authenticity of his heart, that he hadn’t hated that, though publicly attesting to that was a debatable action. His limbs were aching, just like in volleyball. Everyone was sprawled out on the carpet, some cuddled up to their respective partners as they discussed their prior activities. 

“Kenmaah, you’re supposed to thank everyone who serviced you and say how much you enjoyed it,” Kuroo whimpered, rolling on top of Kenma and ducking his face into his small chest. He was too heavy. Kenma was suffocated from both his weight and the volcanic heat he resonated. 

“No,” Kenma deadpanned. 

“If his reactions were any indication, I think we did a good job,” Yaku purred, only half visible under Lev. Conclusion. That smug ass taydertot made everything worse.

“Well I had fun,” Kai gave his breezy laugh. 

“Me too, could totally do that again,” Inuoka cheered. 

“Uh huh,” Shibayama bobbed his chin in an excited nod. 

“Sounds good to me,” Yamamoto agreed. 

Kenma rolled his eyes as far back as they would go. 

“No.”

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for stopping by :)  
> Legit though writing this many people is hard for a pure bred amateur like myself! 😫  
> Comments and kudos appreciated.  
> Take care you beautiful people<3


End file.
